One of the primary difficulties in the field of fiber optics is to achieve for accurate alignment of optical fibers in order to obtain maximum light exchange. The difficulty arises in the fact that the parts are, for the most part, molded and, due to molding tolerances and material shrinkage, there is always the possibility for misalignment to occur even within a batch of like manufactured parts which purport to be identical. The difficulty increases significantly when attempts are made to align multiple fibers in a single connector, such as in a duplex connector.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art by providing an interconnect device having first and second oppositely directed entry cavities in a housing, the cavities being connected by at least one passage. Each passage is profiled to have an inwardly directed flange on one end and a threaded nut receiving recess at the opposite end. A profiled receptor member is placed in each passage and secured therein by the flange and a nut in the threaded recess. The receptor has a profile exterior which allows it to pivot about its geometric center and has a profiled axial bore. The housing cavities are profiled to receive therein at least one fiber terminus, each terminus formed by a pair of mating hermaphroditic housing members which receive a cable in one end thereof and have a ferrule at the opposite end through which the fiber extends. Each terminus is also provided with means to latchingly engage with the interconnect device.